familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Turner (disambiguation)
"John Turner" may refer to: *John Turner (c1585-1621) - Passenger on the Mayflower that settled Plymouth Colony in 1620. * John Turner (1709-1786) - Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts *John Turner (1792-1867) - 1818 English convict shipped to Australia *John Turner (c1812-1879) - English immigrant to Australia *John Turner (born 1929) is a British-born former Prime Minister of Canada Politicians *John Turner (Australian politician) (born 1949), former politician *John F. Turner (born 1942), American environment politician *John Garth Turner (born 1949), Canadian journalist, broadcaster, and politician *John Herbert Turner (1834–1923), Canadian politician *John Melville Turner (1922-2013), Canadian politician *John Mouat Turner (1900–1945), Canadian politician *John W. Turner (1800–1883), American territorial politician *John Turner (Texas politician), signer of the Texas Declaration of Independence in 1836 *John Turner (MP for Bletchingley), in 1601, MP for Bletchingley (UK Parliament constituency) *John Turner (died 1712), British Member of Parliament for King's Lynn *Sir John Turner, 2nd Baronet, British Member of Parliament for King's Lynn in 1712 *Sir John Turner, 3rd Baronet, British Member of Parliament for King's Lynn in 1739–1768 *John Sargent Turner (1826–1900), Queensland politician Sportspeople *John Turner (American football) (born 1956), former National Football League player *John Turner (basketball) (born 1967), American former basketball player *John Turner (cricketer) (1949-2012), former English cricketer *John Turner (1890s footballer), English football player for Manchester United *John Turner (footballer, born 1954), English football goalkeeper *John Turner (footballer, born 1986), English football forward Arts and entertainment * John Turner (1737-87), English potter; also his son (dates unknown); see Turner (potters) *John Turner (actor) (born 1932), British actor *John Turner (lyricist), pseudonym of English lyricist James John Turner Phillips (born 1932) *John Doman Turner (1873–1938), British painter and member of the Camden Town Group *John Turner, the murderer in the 1891 Sherlock Holmes short story "The Boscombe Valley Mystery" *"Uncle" John Turner (1933 - 2007), American drummer of Johnny Winter Band *John Turner, a Canadian comedic actor associated with the clown duo Mump and Smoot Other *John Turner (architect) (1806–1890), English architect *John Turner (anarchist) (1865–1934), Scottish anarchist and trade union leader *John Turner (Archdeacon of Taunton) (died 1817), English Anglican priest, archdeacon of Taunton *John Turner (bishop) (died 1831), Anglican bishop *John Turner (Archdeacon of Basingstoke) (1867–1952), English Anglican priest, archdeacon of Winchester *John Turner (fur trapper) (1807–1847), American fur trapper and investor in the Willamette Cattle Company *John Turner (c1585-1621) - Mayflower Passenger *John Turner (naval officer) (1864 – 1949), Australian naval officer *John Turner (psychologist) (1947–2011), British social psychologist *John Christopher Turner (born 1947), American citizen who fought the Soviets in Afghanistan and later saved people from a Taliban attack *John D. Turner, American professor of religious studies *John Frayn Turner, British author specializing in military history *John Mosely Turner (1856–1968), British supercentenarian *John Wesley Turner (1833–1899), U.S. Army officer and Union Army general *Capt. John Turner, 17th-century New England merchant who built the House of the Seven Gables in Salem, Massachusetts Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Turner (surname) More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *